Enchanting ingredients
and beyond.}} Ingredients used in Enchanting recipes to enchant or craft items. Some Enchanting recipes require ingredients that are crafted or gathered by various professions, found as loot or purchased from vendors. Apprentice Enchanting This section is missing tons of stuff. Apprentice Enchanting proficiency can be trained as early as level 5, permits progression up to 75 skill, and uses the following ingredients: Professions *Enchanting (via Disenchanting): *: , , , , *Jewelcrafting (mostly via Prospecting) or Mining: Vendors * , , , Because both Tailoring and Leatherworking can create uncommon quality items at Apprentice proficiency, any item of that quality, or better, made through those professions is disenchantable. The amounts/quality of enchanting ingredients received are the same as any looted or vendor purchased items. Note that leatherworking requires a source of leather, whereas anyone can acquire fabric from humanoid mobs. Take these tables as suggestions or guidelines. is a very viable item to produce to disenchant, it is the cheapest disenchantable item a tailor can produce. However, you may find that producing a slightly more expensive item provides a skill-up for you after Brown Linen Robes have gone gray. they have a 5% chance to produce a small glimmering shard when disenchanted (but require a source for leather.) Leatherworkers may prefer to make . These requires half the leather that require, but they require a . Cured light hide is generally available for a roughly similar price as light leather in the auction house, has lower supply, but also lower demand. You may find it is cheaper to make the gloves. Tailors can produce disenchantable items starting at tailoring skill 30. All of these require fabric, farmable from humanoids. Leatherworkers can produce disenchantable items starting at leatherworking skill 35, or at skill 40 using trainer recipes. All of these require leather, harvested primarily by skinners. Blacksmiths can produce disenchantable items starting at blacksmithing skill 35. All of these require metal, and most require gems. Both ingredient types are harvested primarily by miners. Jewelcrafters can produce disenchantable items starting at jewelcrafting skill 1. All of these require metal, and most require gems. Both ingredient types are harvested primarily by miners. Most jewelcrafting products (the rings and necklaces) are disenchantable. Engineers can produce disenchantable items starting at engineering skill 50. Most of these require metal, many require gems, and may require other materials, such as leather or fabric. Enchanter produced items are not disenchantable, even when similar items are available (wands) that are disenchantable. Journeyman Enchanting Journeyman Enchanting proficiency can be trained as early as level 10 and 50 skill, permits progression up to 150 skill and uses the following ingredients: Professions *Disenchanting: , , , , , , *: , , *Alchemy: , , *Blacksmithing: , *Herbalism: *Jewelcrafting: (via prospecting) *Mining: , Loot * Vendors * , , Expert Enchanting Expert Enchanting proficiency can be trained as early as level 20 and 125 skill, permits progression up to 225 skill and uses the following ingredients: Professions *Disenchanting: , , , , , *Blacksmithing: *Herbalism: , *Jewelcrafting: (via Prospecting) *Mining: , *Skinning: (only for Enchant Gloves - Skinning) Loot * , , , Vendors * , , Artisan Enchanting Artisan Enchanting proficiency can be trained as early as level 35 and 200 skill, permits progression up to 300 skill and uses the following ingredients: Professions *Disenchanting: , , , , *: , , , *Alchemy: , , *Blacksmithing: *Herbalism: , , , , , *Mining: , *Skinning: Loot * , , , , , , Loot or Alchemy * , , , , , , *All Essences can be looted off mobs, or transmuted by players with Alchemy skill level 275 or higher. Primals can be made by combining ten motes of a given element or transmuted, just as Essences. These transmutations require the use of a and are on a 24 hour timer. Vendors * Master Enchanting Master Enchanting proficiency can be trained as early as level 50 and 300 skill, permits progression up to 375 skill and uses the following ingredients: ;Professions *Disenchanting: , , , , , *Alchemy: , , *Blacksmithing: , , *Herbalism: ;Loot or Alchemy * , , , , , , ;Vendors * Grand Master Enchanting ;Professions *... ;Loot *... ;Vendors * ... Illustrious Enchanting ;Professions *... ;Loot *... ;Vendors * ... Zen Master Enchanting ;Professions *... ;Loot *... ;Vendors * ... Draenor Master Enchanting ;Professions *... ;Loot *... ;Vendors * ... Fel Master? Enchanting ;Professions *... ;Loot *... ;Vendors * ... External links Category:Enchanting Category:World of Warcraft enchanting ingredient items